Deadly Night
Description Deadly Night is a refined and powerful style based on circular techniques that allows the user to attack and defend at the same time, the forms in the style are commonly named after the phases of the moon or the moon's effect on nature. such as how the moon effects the tides. Footwork follows the same idea the lead foot will circle half way around the opponant's lead foot and either strike or use a physical strike to open the guard up. History Variations Techniques *'Rising Moon:' (昇る月, Noboru tsuki) A simple series of slashes and thrusts using a circular basis (thrusts are normally twisted as they are preformed to add a more devistating twist). The footwork in this series of attacks is also circular allowing the user of these attacks to easily step into an opponant's guard, ice magic is commanly sent out fromt he sword as well. *'Four Moons:' (四月, Yotsuki) These series of techniques are highly powerful yet very complex attacks. They orginated from a style called Deadly Night Style (致命夜間風, Chimei yakan-fū) which revolves around circular movements allowing for simultanious attack and defence in one single movement, it also utilizes ice magic for added bonus. The main reason it's used with this sword is for the ice based enchantment on the sword. **'First Moon: Deadly Eclipse:' (最初月・致命食, Daitsuki: Chimei Shoku) Markus draws a small circle with the tip of his sword and then makes a quick stab within the now visible red circle creating a red dot. After stabbing directly through the dot and circle he hits his opponant creating a wound the same as the circle and dot he drew in the air (Though the main part of the wound is the stab through the heart). Also after striking the ice magic also freezes from the wound out, so even if the target doesn't die from the strike they'll be frozen solid. ***'First Moon Clear Sky: Grim Reaper Eclipse:' (最初月晴天・死神食, Daitsuki Seiten: Shinigami Shoku) When using this MArkus proforms the same start but uses speed to multiply the number of attacks by an unknown number making it a great crowd clearing technique. He can use it on a single target as well resulting in the same injuries from teh original technique across their entire body. The same effect applies potentually making a nice ice sculpture display. **'Second Moon: Crescent Cut:' (第二月・新月傷, Daini Tsuki: Shingetsu Kizu) This technique is one part illusion and one part deadly slash. Markus uses a sword based illusion that makes it appear that his technique is moving in slowly as if setting up for a powerful technique. In reality his attack is going at immense speed that the cut has a delayed effect, the resulting wound is a crescent shaped wound that reaches from the base of the neck and through the chest to the stomach. Upon contect the victim is frozen solid from the inside out creating a layer of frost on the skin and clothes. ***'Second Moon Clear Sky: Crescent Edge:' ((第二月晴天・新月角, Daini Tsuki Seiten: Shingetsu Tsuno) This move can clear a group of surrounding enemies in one slash at such speeds the resulting effect is delayed by several seconds. It can also clear a hall of enemies in a single slash with the same results. The only draw back is that the illusion aspect is lost, though the freezing effect remains. **'Third Moon: Lunar Thrust:' (第三月・太陰刺す, Daisantsuki: Taiinsasu) This technique looks simple but it's both deceptive and deadly. Markus lunges forward to drive his sword through his opponant but he moves so fast that be creates an after-image so he can attack from behind landing a series of 5 stabs through the chest. This also freezes the opponant like all the other techniques. However this one causes the target to shatter into chunks of ice. **'Fourth Moon: Blood-Red Moon' (第四月・真紅満月, Daishitsuki: Shinku Mangetsu): This is the deadliest technique of the Four Moons. Markus slashes the ground creating a dust cloud this sets up any unsuspecting opponant for the attack which includes the First and Third Moons with a seires of twirling slashes. This attack is perfect for large groups and can freeze them solid causing them to shatter into thousands of ice chunks. *'Four Stars:' (四つ星, Yottsu hoshi) THese are spear/pole arm techniques for the Deadly Night style. These attacks are direct and accurate using fast jabs, lunges and slashes, the spears using in these techniques aren't flexible and are normally alittle shorter than normal spears allowing for fast recovery. **'North Star:' (北斗, Hokuto) This form is a series of strikes such as slashes, stabs and lunges starting at the head and moves down. It is one of the two basic forms within the Four Star forms. **'South Star:' (南星, Nansei) This is the same as North Star except it starts at the feet and moves up. It uses the same techniques (or atleast similar techniques) which ends at the head. **'Scorpius:' (蠍座, Sasoriza) This form is unique as the stabs and lunges are angled down from above the opponant's guard and uses quick jabbing slashes at the sides, the strikes are ment to represent a scorpion's claws and tail. **'Ursa Major:' (おおぐま座, Ōguma-za) This form uses heavy slashes, lunges and stabs to breakdown the oppoants. The form is mainly power using the spear's length to it's advantage. Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Fighting Styles Category:Sword Style